


I Want to Hear You

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clich loves hearing the sounds he pulls from mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> a combo Christmas gift for RPers on tumblr!!

"Oh frag! Just like that," Bumblebee gasps, placing his hand on the back of the red mech’s helm.

Humming, Clich’s hands slide up slim yellow thighs to tease and dip into seams. Squeezing the yellow plating beneath his fingers, the mech presses his glossa to the underside of Bumblebee’s spike.

The sub-compact pulls Clich’s faceplates flush against himself as his engine gives a sharp rev.

Clich relaxes his intake and one hand from Bumblebee’s thighs. Before the mech can complain, however, the red bot swallows around his spike and slips a digit into his valve, earning himself a strangled cry from the minibot.

Bumblebee’s other hand comes up to muffle himself, but Clich slides the mech’s spike out of his mouth and releases it with a soft  _pop_.

"None of that, Bee," he murmurs, his free hand reaching to tug Bumblebee’s arm down, "I want to hear you."

Nodding, the yellow minibot gasps when Clich licks a hot, zig-zag line down one side of his spike and up the other before once more taking it all the way down his throat. “Anything you want. Oh  _frag_  just don’t you dare stop!”

Humming once again, Clich slips another digit into Bumblebee’s valve in reward.


End file.
